Lost Without You
by SONAMY sonic and amy
Summary: Three years ago, a tragic fight with Eggman occured, resulting in the death of Amy Rose. Sonic no longer can take life without her, so he decides to make a drastic decision. What Sonic doesn't know is, he really needs to wake up.


_Author's note:__ This story I came up with awhile ago, a love/angst story about Sonic. I was also feeling rather down at that point of time, so it made ideas a lot more fluent to me. The punctuation may look odd to some people, seeing I used an apostrophe for talking instead of talking marks and talking marks for exaggerating words. _

_Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any "Sonic" characters.

Lost Without You.

I was currently in my room, lying flat on my bed. My daze was up at the ceiling, no longer knowing what was happening to me. I felt faint; my head became heavy as my view became hazy and blurred. I could no longer feel my legs as they became suddenly numb while my arms fell weak as they lay on either side of my life-less body.

I could hear a faint sound of someone's un-evened breathing, like they had run over ten miles and trying to re-capture their breath. The sound turned into a voice as it whispered a name.

'_Sonic…' _the voice whispered. The call of my name rang in my ears. It made me remember the horrible past, the screams and cries for my aid. Her voice was weak, filled with anguish. I couldn't help her.

My eye-lids had become heavy by now. They closed, shielding my eyes from the pain and sorrow that the world gave me everyday. The voice rang in my ears again, saying the name I've loathed for so long. 

_'Sonic…'_

I then realised that I wanted to die. I no longer wanted to live in a world without her. Everyday I would be awakened to another day filled with sadness. My friends, they seemed down too, but they got on with life. They didn't have the same aspect of love as I did for her. My love was pure.

In the fog-filled mornings, I'd wake from my sleep of over-exaggerated nightmares about "her". This caused me to develop hysterical trauma.

I managed to gather up appropriate attire, which consisted in a dark cerulean jacket, zipped up to the collar and a pair of denim shorts. They were a slight lighter shade than the jacket. Also, I placed on my usual sneakers I wore everyday. They never seemed to get too old for me.

I managed to leave the one place I once called my home. Not knowing when I'd return.

I would venture a walk down the main street everyday. I'd see birds chirping happily. I couldn't help but think of many ways to silence those birds. The birds were optimistic with their loved ones, while I was miserable and alone. The feeling of company you wanted with you all the time made tears well-up in my eyes. I wanted her company.

As I would continue my walk, I'd notice my close friend Tails exit a small corner shop named "Manic Machines for the Mild Amused". The title to me seemed quite poor. Why would a shop sell things for people who would later bring them back? The question was quite complex to the owners. Naming a store like that, I'm not too surprised.

As Tails exited, he noticed me and smiled. He stretched his arm out tall and waved at me, as if expecting me to be jolly and wave back. I wasn't in the mood today. Yesterday, late last night, he had rung me. He told me about a new invention he was creating. He had mentioned something about bringing me something special. I had no interest at all of our talk on the phone, in my eyes, it was a complete waste of time, but I didn't tell him. I would have preferred that he had left me alone.

He had run up to me now, smiling proudly up at me, those eyes, they were like hers.

'Sonic?!' He shouted happily. I looked down at him slightly; his long bangs shielded one of his eyes. He had grown. I didn't answer him. I gave the Kitsune a face, a face that told him "I'm listening" without any signs of frustration.

'How are you feeling?!' he asked with excitement in his voice. He sounded like a five year old, asking for some candy and excited to get it. I shrugged, causing him to frown.

'Is something wrong?' he asked. This caused me to go into a state of frustration, anger and sadness all at once. The love of my life, my soul-mate, had been taken away from me for good and he has the audacity to ask me if something was wrong?! He didn't know how I felt about her though. No one did.

He didn't leave me alone for over half an hour, following me around all of Station Square, asking me questions if something was wrong or telling me I can talk to him about whatever was bothering me. I couldn't. He wouldn't understand what I was going through. He finally got off my back when I let out a small out-burst of anger, telling him nothing was wrong. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

'_I'm sorry for caring that you're finally awake'_. He whispered and ran off in the opposite direction, not turning around to face me as he ran. He seemed like he had something in mind.

I made my way to the beach. I walked calmly along the shore, hands in my front jacket pockets as my gaze never moved from my shoes. I finally lifted my head up to face the sea. The cool breeze brushed against my face, making my quills sway back and forth, like the fine tree leaves that lingered in the pine trees that the soil had helped produce.

The ocean was peaceful, filled with glittery lights from the sun's rays. I took a step forward and paused. The ocean brought back memories of her. I closed my eyes tightly as tears began to stream from the small crevices of my eye-lids. She would chase me along the shore, laughing at me as I would run from her. That's all I ever did. Run. I hated myself for the pain I caused for her; the pain of heart-ache and sadness, which I was now feeling. 

I opened my eyes looking back out to the beautiful sea. The tears still streaming from my eyes; I'd do anything to bring back those days. The days I had with her.

I left the beach, pondering about the day she left this world. She had been gone for three years now and it all began with another fight with Eggman; I had finally defeated him, he was lying still on the floor, he never moved. Amy was smiling, she cried as she began running towards me. I smiled at her and opened my arms for one of her affectionate hugs. But I never received it. Eggman had one of his robots self-destruct, sending many shards of the roof and parts of the wall shatter.

For a few seconds all I could see was a bright light, blinding me from seeing anything until I heard her weak voice whisper for my aid. I could now see clearly again as I jolted towards where she was trapped. I started trying to pry the rubble off of her body, but I couldn't. After hours of struggling, I ran up to Eggman and with all my strength I sent my fists and feet into his life-less body. He took her away from me, it was my fault. I couldn't save her.

I had finally made my way back to the building I still called my home, the one place that could protect me from the world and its flaws. It wouldn't protect me from the dreams of her and the pain I was suffering.

I reached the door to my little complex. It had just the right things for a guy like me, a bathroom that consisted of a toilet, shower and washing basin. The bedroom had a bed, bedside table with an alarm clock neatly placed in the middle and a closet for my minor variety of clothing. Also, the residence had a kitchen for all my uses of cooking, cleaning and to store the crockery and little tools I had to make what I needed everyday. Last, was the loungeroom, It was rather small for a loungeroom, I didn't complain. It had everything I needed. The television wasn't too large, not too small. Sofa long enough to lie across. There were a few ornaments and plants to give the room a slight lively presence. In my eyes, the meaning of "lively" no longer existed in this house.

I unlocked and opened the front door, slammed the door shut behind me and made my way into my bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the soft cerulean carpet that my feet were gently resting against. I began to wonder how much more of this life I could take, the thought of never being able to hold her in my arms again sent tears to my eyes, my throat turned dry and my hands began to suffer from faint spasms.

_'You're finally awake… Sonic the Hedgehog…'_ were the peculiar words I heard in my head. I didn't quite understand them, seeing I've been awake for awhile and I usually am.

My heart began to ache, my head throbbed and my soul wanted the end of this.

I had heard of self-mutilation, I tried it a few times myself. It wasn't as refreshing as I heard it was meant to be. I would grab a small pocket knife that I had lingering in my kitchen, head into the bathroom, climb into the bath, turn the shower head on to freezing cold and with my right hand, I'd drag the knife across my wrist. The pain was extraordinary, but I wouldn't stop. The blood would flow from my wrist and into the plughole of the bathtub. I would have sliced my wrist three times before it would take any affect on me. I would become light-headed, that's when I knew I'd gone too far. 

After that, I'd clean myself up and leave. I did it again the next day. I began to do it only for the pleasure of feeling pain; I didn't want to feel anything else.

After awhile of pondering, I reached over to my bedside table, gripped onto the drawer and slowly opened it. I glanced inside at its occupants; I turned my attention to a few pieces of paper I had lying in the drawer. I withdrew one of them, also grabbing a fine grey-tipped pencil and began concentrating hard on what to write, leaving the drawer open, many thoughts flowed into my mind, _'I'm losing hope…' _no, I need a better start, and then it got to me.   
_Dear Friends.  
_

_I'm taking the coward's way out. I've suffered too much in this world and I can no longer take it. When my love left this world, so did a part of me, a part that I can never bring back, a part that makes me Sonic the Hedgehog.  
_

_Knuckles, never lose hope in protecting that damn emerald, okay? Ha-ha. You've always been an awesome fighter, mastering in martial arts and the honor of being a guardian. You've helped me get through my troubles, and I thank you.  
_

_Rouge, you have to take care of the doofus now. He's all yours. Don't lose hope in your goal of becoming rich one day.  
_

_Shadow, you faker, I'll be waiting to race you again one day. You've been a true rival to me, yet, you're a close friend.  
_

_Cream, you have to take care of Tails for me, okay? You're in charge of him now. I can't wait for another one of your special flower crowns you make for me.  
_

_And Tails, you've always been like a brother to me. I'll miss you most buddy. You've always been there for me when we had to take care of Eggman, with my troubles and always there to show your kindness to me. I knew I could always turn to you when I was in need.  
_

_Don't worry about me. I'm at peace now. I'll be with her for eternity._

From the Lost Soul.

_Sonic the Hedgehog.   
_  
I placed the letter in my pocket. I took one last look at my bedroom before I exited the room, I left. Leaving everything I had, just like that.

I made my way to the Mystic Ruins after I embarked for a ride on the train from Station Square. I made my way to Tails' workshop and slipped the letter under the door. I didn't get a clear view of the workshop. Tails had told me over the phone that he had upgraded it, but to no extent did he tell me what. I took a step back and looked up at the workshop, giving myself one last look at what I was giving up.

'I'm sorry tails; I was never good at saying goodbyes' I whispered, lowering my head in despair. 'I just don't think I can go on' I then ran far away, leaving Tails' workshop in a large fog of dust.

I didn't stop running, I ran and ran. I didn't turn back. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't care anymore. I wanted this to end.

I continued to run, making my way down another street with many optimistic inhabitants. The buildings were larger and greater in mass than the ones I lived around; also at the end of the street was a large night club, with neon-signs that flashed the word "Lush". As I ran passed it, someone had exited the club and began to pursue after me in their car. After awhile, I had noticed the car stalking me. I yelled at them to leave me alone, but they wouldn't.

I stopped running and turned to the car.

'What do you want?!' I yelled forcefully. The car stopped moving, the head-lights shining over my body, blinding me from seeing the person in the car. A head then popped out the window and for a split second I felt like my heart stopped. I had thought it was Amy, but it couldn't have been. She looked identical to her, but she was a lighter shade of pink. She wasn't wearing the same red dress Amy did either, she was wearing a bright blue T-shirt that was a little tight on her body, revealing a bit of her slender stomach, along with her rather stunning figure, she was also wearing a pair of blue jeans.

The thing that made me think it was her was the look she gave me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. She had those same jade green eyes I had missed for so long. Her quills didn't have a headband in them, it was all let loose over her head, but she had bangs that covered her right eye.

I stared at her for awhile longer in complete shock, trying to figure out who this girl was until she finally spoke.

'Sonic…?' she whispered incredulously. How did she know my name? Was it Amy?

'A-Amy…?' I stuttered taking a step forward. 'But you… crushed… Eggman…' the words that came out of my mouth no longer made sense as I became more and more astonished at the site. I wanted so much to just cry but it didn't happen.

She opened the car door and stepped out, never taking those eyes off of mine as she walked up to me. When she reached me, she placed her hands gently on my cheeks, looking up into my eyes.

'You woke up…' she whispered to me optimistically. I tilted my head to the side. Woke up?

'What do you mean…?' I asked, she giggled softly as tears crept into the corners of her eyes.

'Eggman had one of his robots self-destruct; you were crushed under all the rubble that the robot had made from the explosion. She explained simply, never moving the placement of her hands on my cheeks. 'You were crushed, not me…'

My eyes widened again, she got crushed right in front of my eyes, but she's right here in front of me, alive and well. 'But… I saw' I stopped suddenly, looking down at the asphalt covered road under my feet.

'You're been unconscious for three years, everyone began to lose hope, except for me!' she cried, her tears now sprawling from the corners of her eyes.

'Amy…' I whispered, placing my left hand on her left cheek and my right hand on her right hip. 'I love you…' I slowly closed the gap between our lips, giving her a passionate kiss, surprisingly, after a quick gasp, she kissed back.

I had always thought that women only thought about who there kisses should be with, but I realised that guys think of it too. I was meant to kiss Amy Rose. I had managed to tell her how I felt; she was alive and crying as I kissed her. She moved her hands from my cheeks to around my neck, bringing me closer to her as she cried, she wanted for me to hold her, as I wanted her to tell me everything was okay.

After what seemed like hours, but was exactly ten seconds, we stopped everything we were doing and looked into one another's eyes. She began to blush as she noticed a smile on my face.

'I love you too Sonic…' she replied turning her head away. 'I haven't stopped'

I gently placed my hands in hers, entwining my fingers with hers. Causing her to look into my eyes as I looked deep into hers.

'Just when I thought, all was lost, you saved me, made it all okay' I whispered before giving her another tender kiss.

_**Author's Note: **_**There you have it, that's the end of the story. I may right the story of what was happening with Amy or one of the other characters while Sonic was going through what he did. Let me know if you think I should. **

**I Hope you Enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
